Naruto Chatroom!
by Spazz8884
Summary: Konoha gets computers and this is what happens when they get into a chatroom yeah its supposed to be funny :D Sasusaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema SaiIno
1. Characters

WELCOME TO THE NARUTO CHAT!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

SO YEAH DON'T BE HATEN!

RaMeN-bOi = Naruto

DarkDemon= Sasuke

EmeraldCherry= Sakura

IchaIchaLuver69= Kakashi

BlondTastic= Ino

LazyDreamer= Shikamaru

ChipsRmyLife=Chouji

Ciggs= Asuma

LotusHime= Hinata

DogBEAST= Kiba

Bugs = Shino

GenGirl= Kuernai

WeaponDomination= Tenten

Destiny-x-Fate= Neji

YOUTHFUL-SPANDEX= Lee O.o"

YOUTH= Gai

WindMisteress= Temari

PuppetsRockMehSocks= Kankuro

SandWillBeYourDeath= Gaara

GOOD-BOY= Tobi

SmexyUchiha= Itachi

SharkFinSoup= Kisame

Art_is_a_Bang= Deidara

MyPuppetsAreSmexierThanYours= Sasori

**All right! This is the list of characters going to be in this fanfic!!!!!!!**

**Have better names? I'll consider them!!!!**

**~~Spazz8884~~~**

**PEACE**


	2. FML What does that mean DeidaraSempai?

**WELCOME TO THE NARUTO CHATROOM!!**

**WARNING: ****Complete randomness….i do this after when I come home from work and im extremely tired not to mention the amount of red bull I consumed so be warned!!! Oh and I will update weekly or sooner!!!**

_RaMeN-bOi has logged on_

_DarkDemon has logged on_

_EmeraldCherry has logged on_

_Smiles4Every1 has logged on_

**RaMeN-bOi: **oi! Dattebayo! Whats up guys? Dattebayo!

Dark Demon: Dobe

EmeraldCherry: Im good? Hbu guys?

RaMeN-bOi: Thanks Sakura-chan! I'm GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Dattebayo!

Smiles4Every1: Shut up dickless

DarkDemon: say dattebayo again dobe and I'll come over there and kick your ass

RaMeN-bOi: DATTEYBAYO DATTEBAYO DATTEBAYO DATTEBAYO!!!!!!

EmeraldCherry: NARUTO STFU!

_DarkDemon is away:_

_Killing the dobe brb this wont take long_

RaMeN-bOi: that cocky bastard! He thnks he can com ova here nd kick meh ass!

Smile4Every1: All though Sasuke is a pansy he probably could eh, Ugly?

EmeraldCherry: SAI I SWARE TO GOD IM GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND PUMMEL YOU THROUGH A FUCKING A WALL!

_Smiles4Every1 has blocked EmeraldCherry(Ugly) _**(A/N: I AM NOT CALLING SAKURA UGLY THAT'S SAIS NICKNAME FOR HER AND HE REMEBERS HER AS UGLY AND PUT A NOTE TEXT TO HER NAME!)**

_EmeraldCherry is away:_

_Sai, I don't know when but I definitely know how im going to kill you….i can promise you its going to be slow and painful_

RaMeN-bOi: Dude, ur dead shes gunna kill u

Smiles4Every1: *smiles*

**Now its time for a random akatsuki moment**

_GOOD-BOY has logged on_

_SmexyCreeper has logged on_

_SharkFinSoup has logged on_

_Art_is_a_Bang has logged on_

_MyPuppetsAreSmexierThanYours has logged on_

GOOD-BOY: DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! CAN TOBI HAVE A COOKIE!?

Art_is_a_Bang: No

GOOD-BOY: WHY DOESN'T DEIDARA-SEMPAI like Tobi?

MyPuppetsAreSmexierThanYours: Because your annoying and no one likes you.

SharkFinSoup: Yeah

Art_is_a_Bang: Shut up kisame no one likes u u walking sushi roll….and btw isn't ur sn a death wish?

SharkFinSoup: …….no its not

SmexyCreeper: well if someone were to kill you…….they could make you into shark fin soup….

SharkFinSoup: fml

GOOD-BOY: DEIDARA-SEMPAI? WHAT DOES FML MEAN?? FUNNY MONKEYS LEARNING? FUNKY MICE LICKING?

Art_is_a_Bang:…..no it means fuck my life

GOOD-BOY: well that's silly! Kisame-kun why woud anybody fuck your life when they can fuck your ass like the always do???

ALL: -_-"

SmexyCreeper: He has a point.....

**Yeah its short but I wanted to plan some stuff so I hope you liked!!!!!!**

**~~Spazz8884**


	3. DOES ANYONE HAVE A LIGHT?

**WELCOME TO THE NARUTO CHAT**

**WARNING: ****RANDOMNESS! CRACK!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

_RaMeN-bOi has logged on_

_IchaIchaLuver69 has logged on_

_DarkDemon has logged on_

_YOUTH has logged on_

_Ciggs has logged on_

RaMeN-bOi: OI! HEY GUYS!!!

DarkDemon: Hn

IchaIchaLuver69: Hello Naruot, Sasuke

YOUTH: Kakashi, my rival! Let us have the YOUTH in us to do one thousand laps!

IchaIchaLuver69: Nah I don't feel like it

YOUTH: O_O"

DarkDemon:Hn

RaMeN-bOi: TEME! LETS GET SOME RAMEN

DarkDemon: NO

RaMeN-bOi: YYYYY?

DarkDemon: HN UR ANNOYING!

Ciggs: Anyone got any Camel Lights?

IchaIchaLuver69: OMFG! DID U KNO BOUT THE ICHA ICHA WEBSITE!!!?!?!

YOUTH: Such a youthful website! Youth is practically pouring out the screen into my youthful eyes!

RaMeN-bOi: O_O"

DarkDemon: o_o"

IchaIchaLuver69: (-/)"

Ciggs: DOES ANYBODY HAVE CIGGS?

YOUTH: DID I SAY SOMETHING UNYOUTHFUL?

_YOUTH has been blocked by IchaIchaLuver69, RaMeN-bOi, DarkDemon, and Ciggs._

RaMeN-bOi: That was creepy

IchaIchaLuver69: NO kidding

Ciggs: FOR THE LAST TIME! DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY DAMN CIGGARETTES!?

DarkDemon: NO! NO ONE HAS CIGGARETTES! U R THE ONLY PERSON THAT SMOKES! NO ONE ELSE DOES! NOW CAN U SHUT THE FUCK UP?

RaMeN-bOi: whoa take it easy, teme

DarkDemon: NO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

_EmeraldCherry has logged on_

EmeraldCherry: Hey guys!

RaMeN-bOi: Oi u missed it Sakura-chan! TEME BUGGED OUT!

_EmeraldCherry has recived a private message from RaMeN-bOi_

IchaIchaLuver69: you can send private messages?

Ciggs: yeah

EmeraldCherry: holy crap Sasuke, did you just have a PMS attack?

DarkDemon: SHUT UP SAKURA

EmeraldCherry: NO MAKE ME

DarkDemon: DON'T TEMPT ME

EmeraldCherry: PLEASE! U COULDN'T EVEN IF YOU TRY! AND YOUR SN SHOULD BE ALONG THE LINES OF PRETTY PANSY

RaMeN-bOi: haha good 1 sakura-chan

DarkDemon: shut up Naruto! SAKURA! UR SHOULD BE MANLY 'STACHE

EmeraldCherry: SHUT UP PANSY!

DarkDemon: My house 15 minutes?

EmeraldCherry: c you there.

_DarkDemon has logged off_

_EmeraldCherry has logged off_

RaMeN-bOi: Kakashi, where did they go?

IchaIchaLuver69: they went to 'settle' things out

RaMeN-bOi: THAT'S ALWAYS GOOD :D

IchaIchaLuver69: idiot

Ciggs: Anyone got a light?

**Now its time for a random akatsuki moment!!!!**

_SmexyUchiha has logged on_

_SharkFinSoup has logged on_

_Art_is_a_Bang has logged on_

_MyPuppetsAreSmexierThanYours has logged on_

SmexyUchiha: like omg guys!!!!

SharkFinSoup: we finally came out of the closet!!

Art_Is_A_Bang: you mean 'he'

SharkFinSoup: …….no

MyPuppetsAreSmexierThanYours: I knew it

Ciggs: Yo does anyone have a light?

**WOO!!! ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**

**~~SPAZZY-CHAN!~~**

**REVIEW OR ELSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
